That 70s show again
by XxBreanna Blues Frog DuchampxX
Summary: Zoe meets up with her pals, Donna, Hyde, Kelso, Fez, Eric, and more or less Jackie... XD Please read, thanks. XxBreanna Blues FrogDuchampxX


"Common Zoë were gonna be late!" I heard my mom yell from down stairs. "Commin` ma!" I yelled running down the stairs in my new purple AC-DC tank top.

"Were going to be late! Grab the beer Zoë." I smirked "Kay ma, let's go already! Hyde owes me a pack of cigs" Although I mumbled the last part.

My father had died years before in war in 69 so now I live with my mom, but mostly I'm at Eric's house hanging with everyone. Once we got to the party-… What the hell is up with Bob`s hair! Um- never mind…

"Haaayyy!" I said jumping down the stairs to the basement.

"Hey Zoë." Everyone said at once, "Guess what I got!" I said hiding the case behind my back.

"Hit me." Steven said leaning his head over the couch. "Hit this!" I tossed him a beer smiling.

"Hell yea, Forman fails once again and is beaten by a girl!" He grinned catching it, "What about me?" Kelso asked as I tossed one to Donna and Fez, "Oh Kelso I didn't see you there here!" I said sarcastically tossing him a can. Eric then walked down with four beers, "Damn it…Well I got the beers!"

"Cheers to Foreman and Johnson! For stealing" Hyde raised his beer, "For stealing!" We shouted and downed our beers.

"Guys, dads thinking about giving me the vista cruiser" Eric smiled "Oo have I told you how incredibly attractive you are Eric?" Donna said

Kelso perked his head up from the playboy magazine "You told me he was cute."

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did I remember cause you told me not to say anything in front of Eric." He motioned his hand towards Eric who was right across from him.

"Stupid Dumb ass" I mumbled sipping my beer.

"Shut up, I`m doing better in school than you!" Kelso came back

"That's why I worry…"

"Shut up you two," Hyde slapped Kelso, and then I laughed

"The three stooges, now we don't need TV" Eric started to watch us wrestle each other, Soon enough Hyde took sides with me and we booth tackled Kelso.

"Hyde and Johnson take down the dumbass!" I said grabbing Hyde`s hand and raising in the air as we sat on Kelso."

We jacked around for a bit longer until my mom dragged me to the car. "How was the party mom?" I asked, she was a bit drunk. "It was pretty good" I smiled, "I love you mom."

"I love you to-" She slurred but we were hit by an oncoming truck.

"SHIT!" I screamed covering my face. I was thrown out of the car and on to the side of the road, the truck plowed over top of my mom's little bug. I doubt she survived, I never checked to see if she did. I wouldn't have seen anyways my eyes were to filled with tears.

I walked to the old abandoned house that I would sometimes go to get my space. I stayed in the little room that was filled with blankets.

X* The Next Day *X

I woke up and walked back to Eric's and down to the basement, "Hey guys, I`m not lying… but um…" I dropped to the floor crying.

Fez, Steven, Michael, and Eric ran up to me. "Are you ok?"

"ERIC!" Red yelled, 'I'll be right back guys you take care of Zoë." Eric said running up the steps.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" Hyde asked

"My… mom" I sobbed "last night… she was all fucked up and… on the way home…" I wiped my tears that were still flowing. "She… she's gone"

"Oh shit man, I don`t think she's lying." Kelso said.

They tried to comfort me, and they did a pretty good job. "hey lets go to the concert, common" Kelso said

We got in to Eric's new car and drove to the concert; I had to sit in the back squished between Fez and Hyde, and Jackie was next to Fez. Sadly the battery died and Jackie tried to call her dad.

We tried to talk her out of it and succeeded, Eric said, "Say there's a party see, and all of our parents are there together." Then he started to do voices of our parents-

Jackie's dad: Hi Red isn't it great that our kids are such good friends?

Bob: Yes Jackie's Dad! Their quite the gang of young people ha ha

Jackie`s Dad: yes

He switched to our moms.

Donna`s mom: Kitty I love what you did to the kitchen

My mom: Oh me too

Kitty: Yes aqua and yellow, blah blah blah, yack yack yack

"Back to our dads

Jackie's dad: Speaking of kids isn't it lucky triple a pulled Eric's butt out of the fire when he took the car out of town without your permission!

Red: WHAT? Why that twisted little monkey, I'm grounding him for ten years!

Jackie`s Dad: Kids, what are you gonna do?

Red: I say we torcher them with plenty of rules and advice!

Donna`s mom: Hey everybody lets hustle!

Everyone: (singing hustle music)

We got in a line and hustled while Jackie watched embarrassed. "Guys… I got to go to the Ladies room. Donna, Zoë… ZOE! DONNA!" Jackie said with Donna and I moping behind.

We got out and Eric had gotten us a battery by trading Kelso and Jackie`s ticket. After we got there we enjoyed a full concert of awesomeness. We all sang along to the songs and it was funny to listen to Fez sing. Anyways after the concert was over Hyde said he`d watch me. Like I need to be watched, I'm no baby, I don't need no baby sitter! Hyde didn't really have a home, so we ended up sneaking in to Foreman's basement for the night anyways, yup, gotta love Eric`s basement.


End file.
